No Air
by 40Mangax7
Summary: One-Shot! Kairi goes onto a buisness trip and Yaya, his girlfriend, comes with him. However this trip takes a turn for the worst when Kairi is in an accident on the icy roads on his way to work.


A/N: I hope you guys love this short romantic/tragic/humorous one-shot! PLEASE R&R! Also check out my other stories! I beg of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara but I will see my name in news one day!

Yaya's POV

I heard the house phone ring and immediately picked it up," Hiya! This is Yuiki Yaya speaking!"  
I hear the other line clear their throat," Yes there was an emergency concerning a man name Sanjo Kairi. You were his 'in case of emergency' in his phone."  
I dropped the vacuum cleaner and duster I was holding," What happened? Where's Kairi? How is he?" I spoke fast and the officer calmed me.  
"He's at the local hospital. He's doing fairly well considering the impact of the accident." I gasped and hung up. Grabbing my keys, I ran to my car and drove over the speed limit to the hospital.

-An Hour Ago-  
"That's funny, Yaya!" Kairi said laughing at my joke.  
"And then Yaya fell over in her chair! Can you believe that? My first job interview!" Kairi smiled at my 3rd person talk, luckily I had received the job position.  
Kairi checked his watch," Oh I have to get to work now, see you." I jumped in front of him, guarding the door.  
"The roads are still icy! Yaya doesn't want you to get hurt!" I said protesting.  
"Yaya, I know were together now but you don't have to be so protective. I'm a very safe driver." Kairi slipped past me and I pouted as the door closed.  
I hope he gets to work safely.

-Present-  
I sprinted to the room the desk lady gave me. I saw a glimpse of my reflection and I noticed I was covered in sweat and my face looked tear-stained. I walked into the room, nevertheless, anxious to see Kairi.  
And there he was. Lying on a hospital bed with a gauze wrapped around his head, bloodstained a bit.  
A doctor came to me," I'm guessing you are Yuiki Yaya. Kairi is getting ready for operation on his left leg and arm. Both of which were pushed against the driver's side's window. But I'm sorry to say that we are not certain that Mr. Sanjo will survive this most unfortunate accident."  
My mouth was opened and I dropped on my knees, sobbing on the hospital floor, but I wasn't thinking of my actions. I was worrying about Kairi, praying for him. The doctors and nurses nodded at me, understandingly.  
The surgeon rolled Kairi in the bed to the prep room before he was operated. That was the only thing I knew as I walked to the waiting room; slumping into a chair to cry more. Some people attempted to comfort me but the real relief was when I got a call.  
"Yaya? Oh my gosh, how's Kairi? We've missed you two so much!" Three voices rang in my head. Amu, Rima, and Utau.  
I smiled sadly and said," You guys, Yaya misses you too! But Yaya doesn't know how Kairi is! Yaya sprinted here in her house clothes, sweaty and all. Just to find that Kairi is going into operation about right now. And the doctors... the doctors said... Kairi may not make it."  
There was silence on the line until Kukai, Ikuto, and Nagihiko took the phone.  
"Kairi may seem look in bad shape but Kairi is captain of the kendo and martial arts club. He's stronger than any of us know and we're all praying. We know he'll make it through though so be strong for him." I smiled through my tears and let out a laugh.  
"Yaya AND Kairi will see you guys in two weeks, bye." My spirits were lifted but I looked happier than I truly was.

-7 Hours Later- (10 o'clock)  
I was asleep until a nurse woke me," Ms. Yuiki Yaya? Your friend is waking now." I, who was half asleep a second ago, was now on my feet speed walking to room 374.  
I gently opened the door, but when I saw Kairi slowly rising from the bed, I swung the door open and squealed.  
"Kairi you're okay and awake! Yaya can't believe such a thing could happen to you!" The doctors shushed me and Kairi sweat dropped. I ran to him and carefully hugged him. Kairi held on to me longer than expected.  
"Thank God, Yaya. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about the roads. I shouldn't have tried to go to work today. I am not worthy of your love and care." Kairi sank into the bed in shame and misery.  
I laughed loudly, earning a glare from a passing patient, and said," I don't care if you think you're worthy or not, I love you too much and I'm so grateful that your accident wasn't fatal. Thus, I neither could nor would never let you go." I leaned towards Kairi and kissed him; leaving him blushing a dark pink.  
"Yaya, thank you and I have to ask you something after I get out of this unregulated hospital. Are the roads safe?" Kairi inquired.  
I laughed," I guess, I speeded all the way here and didn't get hurt."  
After another three hours I took Kairi home.  
In his temporary wheel chair, Kairi turned towards me and spoke seriously," Yaya, you are the love of my life and even though you are far to amazing for me... will you marry me?" I lost my balance but quickly stood back up.  
"Yes, yes, yes! A million, zillion times yes!" I squealed and Kairi and I had a perfect, passionate kiss. He slipped a teardrop cut diamond ring on my finger and I could've fainted from joy.  
I giggled and said to Kairi," Just goes to prove that two completely different people can find love!"

-Two Years After Marriage-

I sighed, exasperated," Hayami-kun, please stay still. Now repeat after Mama, that's my teddy bear." Kairi sweat dropped at my teaching skills for Hayami. She was only a year and three months old but I was teaching her to make sure no one steals her toys.

"Well there may be a boy she meets that thinks teddy bears are immature and try to take it away from her." I teased. Kairi picked Hayami up into the air and spun her around.

"You may be right, Yaya," Were the last words Kairi said before sticking his nose into a book again.

Some people never change.


End file.
